


Cake Does Not Forget

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, M/M, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek forgot his own birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144879987031/sterek-you-forgot-it-was-your-own-birthday-and) for the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Sterek "you forgot it was your own birthday and was very happily reminded with birthday cakes/party"_
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed.

Stiles’ shoulders slump hilariously, and Derek would laugh if the whole situation wasn’t so weird and embarrasing. ”You… forgot your own birthday.”

 

”Yes, okay, I forgot my own birthday,” Derek grits out, scowling at the lopsided cake in front of him that Stiles joyfully presented him with moments earlier. ”I’ve kinda been busy trying to keep everybody alive.”

 

”Okay, fair point,” Stiles concedes. ”But all the more reason for you to take this day to just breathe, man!”

 

”I would if that was possible, but it’s not. Evil never sleeps.”

 

Stiles squints at him. ”That was totally a movie quote, don’t even front with me, Hale.”

 

”Whatever, it’s true,” Derek insists, and his point is proven mere moments later when both their phones blow up and they have to go save the pack as usual.

 

But Derek has to admit that there is something special about sitting in his kitchen at two am, covered in monster guts and eating slightly stale birthday cake with the only person who knew or cared what today was. And maybe with Stiles’ help, Derek won’t forget again next year.

 

End.


End file.
